weekyle15s_fanfiction_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Anton Zeck
Anton Zeck now known as Bebop was a member of the Foot Clan and is Rocksteady's partner. Appearance As Anton Zeck: 'Zeck is tall, very skinny and wears an energy-like suit with a purple visor and energy mohawk. He has brown eyes underneath the visor and lightened black skin. '''As Bebop: '''Bebop's wardrobe is somewhat similar, but he has a pig-like face with the left tusk shorter than the right. The torso of his suit is broken apart on the front in a fashion resembling a vest, and the suit's chest, sleeves and hood are missing, leaving only their energy lines fused to his skin. He still wears the mohawk and visor. Personality Anton Zeck normally talks in rap and body movements which he uses to distract his enemies. He also tends to show how slick he is when he steals and enters areas where he is supposed to steal something. He appears to have a complete disrespect for people's things due to being a burglar. He also seems to get hysterical in moments of stress, and when he is fighting he tends to to make noises and "dance". He also tends to complain a lot as seen when he has to eat roaches. He also thinks he is the "ladies man". As Bebop, he is a little more serious and is shown to tease ladies he meets such as when he trips April. However, he describes his new name as "the dumbest name ever" and yells at anybody who addresses him by it. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Athletics: 'His skills as an athlete is very supported thanks to his energy suit. *'Criminal Intelligence: 'His skills as a thief is a piece of cake for him when it comes to stealing artifacts like the Spear of Destiny and the Kuro Kabuto, as well as vehicles like the Foot Clan's bike. *'Invisibility: 'His suit is installed with a cloaking device run by a set of double A batteries. The invisibility field went jacked during the Kraang invasion, but it was fixed thanks to Stockman-Fly. *'High-Tech Gizmos: 'He is many high-tech weapons such as an energy Mohawk and belt. *'Tub of Glue: 'He uses a tub of glue to stop someone as big as Rahzar in their tracks *'Sliding Backpack: 'His backpack allows him to slide up and down walls. *'Microchip Shurikens: 'He possesses a set of shurikens that explode into a million microchips. *'Sticky Bomb: 'He is strong enough to hold Rahzar just little on his foot and stick a person's whole body down with glue as shown to do on April. *'Special Visor: 'Since he went blind following his mutation, he is forced to keep his visor on to see better. *'Enhanced Smell: 'His snout is strong enough to help out to tell where the Turtles could be. *'Enhanced Strength: 'He has a small lack of strength that mostly comes from his Mohawk, but things get better when it enhances. *'Intelligence and Communication: 'He is shown to have his intelligence as human and has retained it due to his mutation. He can still grunt and oink while talking. *'Stamina and '''Endurance: '''He is able to take Rocksteady's heavy weight when his boss was falling from high altitude. Even from rolling to the truck and getting bodyslammed by Rocksteady again he was able to still flee showing his stamina. Voice Actor J.B. Smoove. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Mutants Category:Pigs Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Theives